1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable system for energy management; in particular, the present invention relates to a portable system for capturing and managing solar energy for use in lighting and other applications of a health care facility in a rural area.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many parts of the world still lack a reliable source of electricity for supporting essential health care services (e.g., mid-wife services or other emergency services) provided after dark. The required source of electricity is essential to provide adequate lighting for patient examination and power to operate simple diagnostic devices or to perform simple medical procedures. In the past, diesel or gasoline-powered local generators were often used. However, such systems are not only costly to acquire and maintain, their operations also depend on fuel being reliably accessible and available, which is often not the case. In addition, these local generation systems require some level of expertise to operate, which may not be readily available in many locations. Consequently, such local generation systems are seldom efficiently used, or are able to remain serviceable over even a significant fraction of their expected lifespan. These local generation systems also require the facility to provide infra-structure support (e.g., semi-permanent wiring), as they are not portable. Thus, the fact still remains that after-dark essential health care services are denied to many communities because of a lack of reliable source of electricity.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for a portable power management system (e.g., one that can be transported in a protective container, such as a suitcase) that can provide adequate lighting for patient examination, and power to operate simple diagnostic devices or to perform simple medical procedures.